Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Guardian Spirits
by Senlong456
Summary: This is the story of Michael Stalworth, a strong-willed, powerful duelist who never shows his true intentions in a duel. He is adopted by a man who taught him everything he knew, and gave him his deck. He doesn't know it just yet, but he will be a deciding factor in the world that he is in, and may be one of the most important to deciding the fate of this world. (T for now. OC x ?)
1. Duel Academy Entrance Exams

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! It's been a while! And I have a few things to say.**

 **First of all I'm going to start creating an upload schedule. The schedule will be me trying to upload a chapter of every story in a specific order. The schedule won't have an exact time it will be done, but it will tell you guys what story I'll upload next. Here is the order: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Guardian Spirits,** Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Duelist From Another Reality, **RWBY: Time of a Powerful Warrior, and A Cursed Being. I will try to make a new chapter for a story at least once a month, so I'll probably only have 1 story updated per month, maybe two.**

 **The next topic we have is that I want you guys to tell me what you felt about some chapters I make, and try to help me make my writing skills better.**

 **The final topic is my characters deck. I will go ahead and say this flat out; his deck is one that needs some personal cards to make it stronger, so I'm adding some OC cards into his deck to make it stronger. If I didn't, his deck might not be as strong as the rest of the gang.**

 **And that's all of the things I wanted to say before we started. Hope you enjoy this and leave me some reviews about it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_ _:_**

 _ **(Duel Academy)**_

I was kneeling down in front of my table, and on my table were my Duel Monster cards. I always did this every morning whenever I had the chance, and I did it as a way to respect my cards; but I also did it so I could ask them to help me when I really needed them to. I waited for the clock to hit 6:00 a.m. and when it did I stopped the alarm. I got up and put my cards into my duel disk (battle city style) and I put on my open full-body coat that my father gave me when I turned 14 a few months back. I looked into the mirror and saw my spiky blonde hair that was similar to my fathers, except I had some small changes.

As I got down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen where my father was cooking. He looked at me and smiled, "Good morning, Michael. How are you?" he said as he put a plate of his homemade eggs benedict and set it on the table.

"It was good, Dad. Thank you for the meal." I said as I started eating. It was probably his best yet, and he always made it better each time.

"Hope you're ready for the entrance exams today. I expect the best from you, you know." He said as I finished my meal.

"I am ready, Dad. I already did my daily routine." I stated like it was a thing we normally talked about, which it was. He smiles at me and holds out a box.

"I got you something as a last goodbye present." I looked at it in curiosity and carefully opened it. Inside was his necklace that I asked for when I was 7. He refused then because he didn't think I was worthy of it at the time. But here he is, handing it to me while I'm off to become a duelist. It had a green emerald in it, and he said it was made to replicate something he once had. "Dad, this is...I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' would be a good start." He smirks as he ruffles my hair. "Now I know you always wanted one of your own, so I called an old acquaintance of mine. He got you a replica in no time."

"Thanks, Dad. I have to head out now, Dad. I'll call you later." I said to my dad as I got my black shoes on and ran out of the house.

Unbeknownst to me, my Father looked at the clock and sighed. "He still has about 2 hours before the exam starts, so he should have been able to stay a little longer."

* * *

 **At the Exam Location:**

I walk up to the man who had just barely finished making the stand for the exam, and he looked shocked to say the least.

"An examinee 2 hours early? Who's ever heard of that!? Anyway, what's your name kid?" He said as he pulled out a packet of sheets.

"Michael, sir. Michael Stalworth." I said as he looked at the first paper and saw my name

"Number 2 in the written exams, huh? You got a pretty good start, let me tell you that." He said as I was about to walk past. "Uh, sir. Sorry, but none of our proctors are ready. You'll have to wait for a little bit." I stopped and looked at him.

"In that case would it be okay if I were to duel a teacher or a professor? I really want to get into Duel Academy without anyone knowing my deck." I said as the man nodded. "I see...in that case, I'll go see if Pro-err, Doctor Crowler if he would duel you in a proctor's place." I nod as he walks off.

 **Crowler POV:**

 _'Hmm...what a boring thing I have to attend. I just watch other people duel and then do nothing after we set up. I want something to do...but what?_ '

"P-Doctor Crowler, sir. An examinee has come 2 hours early."

"2 hours? That's a new record by far. Passing that boy who came about 30 minutes early. What is he here for so early?" I asked with half annoyance half curiosity in his voice, like usual. "He want's to duel someone who isn't a proctor, sir. A teacher from Duel Academy." the man said.

"Now either he is confident in his skill, or stupid." I obviously stated which the man nods. "It's probably the former, because he was the second highest score in the written exams. I also got a look at his face, and it was almost like he was steeled for battle." he said which I found amusing.

"Very well, I shall duel this kid now." I declared as I walked off.

"But what proctor deck will you us-" "I'll use my own deck to for this one. Tell him I'll be waiting for him at duel field 1" I said as I started going down the stairs.

 **Michael POV:**

"Doctor Crowler will duel you in duel field 1, but I would be careful. He's using his own deck and not a proctor deck." the man said as I walked down to him.

"Don't worry, sir. That's what I was counting on." I said as I walked past him, confusing him greatly.

When I got down there, I saw a slim man with blonde hair and purple lipstick on. He had a blue uniform and was wearing a Duel Coat: a duel disk that went on your chest so you could use both hands, but it made the wait to duel someone longer. I decided to be the first one to talk.

"So you're Doctor Crowler? I heard a lot about you." I said as I strapped my duel disk on.

"Well I've heard a lot from you as well, Michael. Tell me, why did you want to duel a teacher?" Crowler asked me with a bit of a curious tone, but drenched in arrogance.

"Well, I wanted to give myself a slightly harder challenge. It's not fun to win an easy duel." I responded which he nodded, but I saw his eye slightly twitch. ' _SLIGHTLY EASIER!? HOW DARE HE MOCK ME! I'LL STOMP HIM BACK TO HIS MOMMY!'_ Crowler inwardly seethed.

"Let's get this underway! Duel Coat on!" Crowler said as I activated my own duel disk.

"DUEL" We both shouted in unison.

Michael: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"I'll start things off, Draw!" I said as I drew a card, and smirked at what I got. "I'll start by playing Guarded Treasure!" I said as the spell card activated on my field.

"This card allows me to discard 5 cards then draw 2 new cards. Then I draw 2 cards every time I draw." I said as I discarded my entire hand of spells to the grave to draw 2 cards. "Then I'll set a monster and a card. Your move, now." I said as the cards appeared on my field.

"My turn. I draw!" Crowler said as he looked at his hand. _'That fool made a big mistake. Now I have an enormous advantage!'_ "I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier (ATK:1300/DEF:1300) , and equip him with Ancient Gear Tank to increase his attack power by 600!" (ATK:1300 - 1900)

Now he has more than enough attack power to rid you of your face down. Ancient Gear Soldier attacks! When he attacks you cannot activate spells or traps, so your monster is through!" Crowler declared as the monster tried to punch my monster, which revealed itself

"Heh, what did you say about it having enough attack power to destroy my monster? Go, Backup Gardna!"(ATK:500/Def:2200) My monster grabbed his Ancient Gear Soldier's fist and threw it back.

Crowler: 4000 - 3700

"Grr...I end my turn!" Crowler said as set nothing.

"I draw!" I said as I drew two cards.

"I'll play this! My Shooting Star Bow - Ceal!" I said as the equip spell equipped itself to Backup Gardna (ATK:500 - 0) "Now since my Shooting Star Bow - Ceal is on the field, I can summon Guardian Ceal!" (ATK:1700/Def:1400)

"Now my Backup Gardna's effect! I can take an equip spell he has equipped on him and equip it to another monster of mine. So I choose my Guardian Ceal!" I said as the bow went into Ceal's hands. (ATK:1700 - 700) (ATK: 0 - 500) "And the monster equipped with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal can attack directly. Go, Guardian Ceal! Attack with Shooting Star Bow!" I said as Crowler got shot with a light arrow.

Crowler: 3700 - 3000

"Now during this time, I use my face down, Card of Sanctity!" I said as the card was flipped up. "Now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." I drew my six cards while Crowler drew 2. _'Genius! By using Guarded Treasure's effect, he allowed himself to discard his entire hand to then draw 2 cards every turn. Then he played Card of Sanctity to increase his card amount so it was like he never paid for it. It was a genius combination!'_

"I set one card and play the equip spell United We Stand! I equip it to Ceal, who now gains 800 attack and defense for every monster on the field. But I use my Ceal's effect. By sending United We Stand to the graveyard, I destroy a monster you control. I choose Ancient Gear Soldier. Go, Star Shot!" I said as his monster blew up.

"Since Ancient Gear Tank was destroyed and sent to my graveyard, you take 600 points of damage."

Michael: 4000 - 3400

"I end my turn on this." I said as Crowler drew his card.

"You'll regret ever having that equip spell on your monster! I play monster reborn, reviving my Ancient Gear Soldier. I then tribute him to tribute summon my Ancient Gear Beast!" (ATK:2000/DEF:2000) "Now I shall attack your Cea-" "Not so fast! I activate the quick play spell card, Emergency Weapon!" I said as the card activated. "Since I played this before you attacked, I can still play it. I use it's effect to let me activate an equip spell from the graveyard. I choose United We Stand!" I said as it was equipped to Ceal once again. (ATK: 700 - 2300/Def:1400 - 3000)

Crowler getting flustered that he just wasted his battle phase by going into an attempted attack went to his second main phase. "I shall set 1 card and end my turn!"

 _'This isn't good! I've only got that one trap card and if he gets past it I'm doomed!'_ Crowler thought inwardly.

"I draw. And I play the card I drew, Gravity Axe - Grarl!" he said as he activated the card, equipping it to Backup Gardna (ATK:500 - 1000) "Now I shall use my Ceal's effect! By getting rid of my United We Stand, I destroy your Ancient Gear Beast! Star Shot." the bow shot into Crowler's monster, destroying it completely. (ATK: 2300 - 700/DEF: 3000 - 1400)

"Now I shall play monster reborn, to revive your Ancient Gear Beast!" I said as I summoned his monster to my field. "Next, I shall tribute your Ancient Gear Beast so I can summon an even stronger Guardian monster. My Guardian Grarl!" (ATK:2500/DEF:1000) "Then my Backup Gardna's effect, allowing me to equip him with Gravity Axe - Grarl!" (ATK:2500 - 3000) "Now I shall play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card." I said as it blew his trap, Mirror Force, up and destroyed it.

"Oh, no! My Mirror Force!" Crowler screeched as his trap was sent to the graveyard.

"Now you have no protection. Guardian Ceal and Guardian Grarl will attack and deal the final blow! Attack with Shooting Star Bow and Gravity Axe!" I said as my two monsters went to attack. Grarl charged while Ceal shot an arrow, hitting Crowler first. When Crowler looked up, he saw Grarl going in for an attack with his axe, hitting Crowler and making him tumble over.

Crowler: 3000 - 0

Winner: Michael

I walked over to Crowler and held my hand out. Crowler got up and shook my hand "Congratulations, Michael! Allow me to be the first to accept you into Duel Academy!" he said as I bowed "It will be an honor to be in your class." I said as Crowler nodded.

"I do wonder though, how did you get Guardian cards? From what I heard, their aren't many copies of them." Crowler said which I nodded.

"My father took care of that. He talked with someone he knew and before I knew it, he handed me a full deck of Guardians and told me how to use them. That was when I was five, and I also saw that there were some new cards that hadn't been introduced yet. I will tell you, also, that my father taught me everything I know." I said as Crowler nodded, taking all of the information in.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Doctor Crowler. I'll see you at the Academy." I said as I walked off, leaving him standing there with him having a genuine smile.

 _'That kid is such an amazing duelist, and he gets you attached surprisingly easy. But he kept that stern look on his face...is there a reason why? Either way, I'll make sure he gets into Obelisk Blue. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll talk to Sheppard about it when I get back to the Academy.'_ Crowler thought to himself as he walked up to his place, too.

I walked up the stairs to see two people staring down at me, both wearing what I assumed were Obelisk Blue Uniforms. I decided to not talk to them just yet and went to a part of the stands. Now here was a problem...what the hell am I supposed to do to stall out this excruciatingly long wait?

 **? POV:**

"He beat Crowler's real deck and only took damage from an effect he had no control over. He basically won without taking any real damage from attacks. He's a good duelist. What do you think, Zane?" the girl asked the boy now confirmed as Zane.

"Well, if you ask me, I believe he did that through harsh training. Did you get a good look at his cards, Alexis?" I asked which she nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, his cards looked like they had been played hundreds of times. I wonder how they ended up like that." Alexis wondered as I nodded, agreeing with her.

 _All I know is that this year is going to look very promising for Duel Academy.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed! Yes, he is running Guardians.** **I always loved them, and I thought they had a very promising archetype. Sadly, they didn't have nearly enough support, so they weren't very viable, but I plan to make them more capable in this Fanfiction. I also will say that I am going to start the update schedule in December, so you guys look forward to that!**

 **Here is the OC card I added in this time!**

 **Emergency Equip(Quick-Play): You can target one equip card in your graveyard, equip it to an appropriate target. You can only use the effect of Emergency Equip once per turn.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, leave a review or favorite/follow my story.**

 **Have a good day/night, a great week, and remember: Stay positive!**


	2. Day 1

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys! Today is Christmas, so I thought of doing something very special for all of you guys today, making a new chapter and giving you a "Present" to enjoy! But before you get your present, enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Duel Academy Heiarchy**

* * *

I was currently on the trip to Duel Academy, and while everyone else was surprised about the transportation, I wasn't. It might have something to do with my father introducing me into Seto Kaiba at a young age, and Kaiba for some reason enjoyed being around me. Mabey because I reminded him a little bit of him. Anyways, Seto always did have fancy traveling tech, but some were just straight out weird. I mean, have you seen his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet? I continue to wonder how it even flies.

Back to the topic at hand, we finally made landfall and we all got a good look at the academy when we got there. While everyone else was gaping and stood in complete shock at the size of the huge academy, I quickly made it to the facility and went to where we would get our dorm jacket. I personally would ask if I could wear what I had, but wear something that proved my dorm or something like that.

As I walked up to the man, I was met by Professor Crowler. He looked like he was waiting for me, and he got an excited expression when he saw me. "Ah, Stalworth! Just the man I was looking for! If you would, please come with me to see Chancellor Sheppard. He has heard about our duel at the exams and wanted to meet you personally." He said which got me a bit confused. Not even my first day and I'm being called to the headmaster?

When we got to his office, Chancellor Sheppard was just waiting for me. He had no hair and he wore a red jacket. He had a smile and held his hand out for me to shake as he welcomed us in. "Come in and have a seat you two. It's a pleasure to meet you Michael." he said as I shook his hand. He had a firm grip and I found it a bit tighter than the normal grip someone gives.

"As you know, Michael, Crowler here lost to you during the exams. That let you pass, but there's more." he said which made me scoot in slightly closer to hear what he meant. "He has personally asked me to make you an Obelisk Blue, the highest rank in the school." He said which had me shocked. I was offered Obelisk Blue just because I beat him? That makes little to no sense if you ask me.

"Yes. You see, Stalworth, you are a very excellent duelist, you hardly took any damage, and it wasn't by me dealing you it by battle. As such, I believe you are only good enough to be in Obelisk Blue, the highest rank here." Crowler explained as I simply nodded.

"Now I know this is a good offer, Michael, but I hope you understand that-" "I refuse." I stopped Sheppard halfway through his sentence. They both looked at me with a bit more shock then confusion. Crowler was obviously flabbergasted.

"But why!? This is an amazing offer we're giving you! Don't you see you could be the best of the best?" Crowler asked me as I nodded.

"I do, but I think it's unorthodox for me to become an Obelisk Blue when I don't feel like I deserve it. If you were to give me any other dorm, I'd be fine with it. The highest dorm rank is what I feel like I should gain, not be handed because of a simple exam duel." I stated as Sheppard nodded.

"I understand. In that case, I welcome you to pick between Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Ra Yellow is the middle dorm, while Slifer Red is the lowest. Pick whichever you want." Sheppard explained as I nodded.

"In that case, I'll choose Ra Yellow. I feel like I only half deserve it, but I think I'll be fine with my decision for now." I said as Sheppard nodded. "One more thing. Would it be okay if I didn't wear the jacket, but something else that shows my dorm ranking? I don't want to get rid of the clothing I have right now." I said as Sheppard nodded once again.

"Of course. I always have someone who is like that every few years, so we have these." He said as he pulled out a small box. Inside were three items: A scarf, fingerless gloves, and a wristwatch for some reason. "Pick one of these, and we can give you that in your dorm's color. Which one will you choose, Michael?" Sheppard asked, as I concluded what I wanted.

"I'll take the fingerless gloves, thank you." I said as he pulled Ra Yellow colored fingerless gloves. They were black mainly, but had a Ra Yellow color of the Duel Academy initials on both of them in the middle. I put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard. I will see you around campus, I suppose. That goes to you, too, Professor Crowler." I said as Crowler nodded.

"Indeed. You'll also see me during one of your classes. I can't wait to see how you do in class."

"Now, off you go, Michael. There will be a dorm welcoming feast for you at Ra Yellow. Hope you have safe travels there." Sheppard said as I started to leave the room.

"Bye, Stalworth. Have a good trip!" Crowler called out the last part as I walked out of the door. He closed it and sighed.

"What's wrong, Crowler?" Sheppard said as Crowler jumped up in surprise.

"Uh-Oh! It's, uh, nothing! Nothing at all. Hahahaha..." Crowler played off as Sheppard nodded.

"Off I go, Sheppard. Have a good day!" Crowler said as he opened the door and speed off.

' _Well he might not be a Obelisk Blue yet, but at least he didn't decide to be with the Slifer Slackers. They could have ruined him! But with Ra Yellow, I could work with that...hehehehe...before the year ends I'll see to it he becomes an Obelisk Blue!_ ' Crowler schemed as he ran off back to the Obelisk Blue Dormitory.

* * *

 **At the Ra Yellow Dorm:**

I was currently sitting at one of the round tables in the Ra yellow cafeteria as the head of Ra Yellow, Professor Sartyr, held a cup of tea and said to all of us, "Dig in." as some Ra Yellow students actually started cramming the food down their throats. Our meal was very grand, a 3 or 5-course meal if you ask me, and it looked like it had been made by some pretty decent chefs.

I started eating some of the seafood they had and started catching a few weird looks. It must be due to the fact I'm still in my normal attire, so I would say something to tell them why. But as soon as I was going to respond, the man next to me starts conversation.

"My name is Bastion Misawa. What is your name?" the man, now known to me as Bastion, asked while holding out his hand. I accepted his hand and gladly shook it.

"The name's Michael Stalworth. Glad to meet you."

"I could say the same. It's great to personally know the 'Enigma Duelist' is in Ra Yellow." Bastion said which got me confused. _'Not even the first day and I got a weird nickname? What's up with that?'_

"Would you mind telling me why?" I said as Bastion went to reach for another bit of food.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're the only one on campus that nobody saw duel. And you always have an expression like you're always thinking and watching." Bastion said which really made me think more about how I watched things. "Anyway, Michael, I am glad to have met you. I hope we can become great friends one day." Bastion said as I nodded in response.

Friends was the least of my worries for Duel Academy; I came here on a promise that I gave to a certain tri-colored duelist.

After about 30 minutes on talking to Bastion, I felt the need to go out and go explore.

"Well, I'm going to go to go on a walk. See you tomorrow, Bastion." I said which he waved me off.

As I got outside I felt the wind blow through my hair, and it actually felt pretty darn good. I got to the beachline near the Slifer Red dorm and watched the ocean waves hit the shore. I decided to stay there for a while, and not even a few minutes later a random duelist showed up.

"What is a Ra Yellow doing out here at this time of night?" The man asked me. He had an obelisk blue uniform on that I wasn't so sure I've seen before, and he had blue hair as well. I remembered him from when I beat Crowler; and he still had that perfect look to him. His eyes didn't tell me anything about his emotions, so I would do the same.

"I could say the same thing about you." I responded cool-like. The man chuckled lightly.

"You're new to the island, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I would like to give you a greetings personally; especially when I saw you duel Crowler and win." he said which got me to chuckle back.

"I guess you want to duel me now?" I asked which he shook his head.

"Not at all. I don't think it's time for us to duel." he said which made me smirk slightly. _'So is he afraid? Most likely, but I can't be so certain it's fear or confidence. I'll play it safe, for now.'_

"Anyway, I'm a Senior Obelisk Blue, and I just wanted to see the new duelists of this year. I think I'm done over here, I'll see you in a little bit of time, Michael." He said as he walked away.

"I...don't remember telling you my name." I said which made his lips smirk, but it was nearly impossible to see.

"I learned about you from Crowler; it's hard not to when he talked about you during the welcoming feast." he said which actually made me a little happier. Crowler might just be a good guy like I thought he would be.

"Well, can I know your name?" I called to him as he began walking away again. He stopped again, looked over his shoulder, and responded with a sentence that sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Zane, the 'Duel Kaiser' of the academy; I'll see you in class, Michael Stalworth" He said as he walked from sight.

I smirked and took one last gaze at the ocean, and then walked back to the Ra Yellow dorm.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry I didn't add a duel in here, but I felt this chapter didn't need one. If this story gets 10 followers, then I'll make the next chapter of this 10k words! Until next time, have a good day, a great, week, a wonderful Christmas, and as always, stay positive!**


End file.
